User talk:Esllera
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 23:14, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Image uploads Please see our image use policy on giving new files proper names, descriptions, copyright tags, and citations. Thanks, Alan 03:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry to be a nag, but your uploads are still missing a citation, and need to titled with some sort of descriptive name. Thanks --Alan 03:40, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Same story: please note the appropriate updates and adhere to Memory Alpha guidelines. --Alan 17:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Your uploads have definitely improved, but please take these changes into account. Specifically, when uploading an image from one of the TV episodes of films, simply use the license. It configures everything as needed for the licensing. Also ensure that you actually list which episode or movie the image is originally from. That's really important. Thanks! -- sulfur 19:57, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Show preview button Hi! Please use the "show preview" button before you'll save your edits (located right to the save button). Thanks and keep up your contributions. :) – Tom 23:08, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Notes Hi Erica, just wanted to give you a heads up about citing your sources while adding references. Here is a useful link to help keep you on track. :) --Alan 16:35, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, don't want to be a nag, and you're on the right track, but I should probably add, too, a note directing you to something about the importance of defining and describing (re: grandfather), in addition to something a bit more general on proper tense. Thanks, Alan 16:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Another note to take into account, make sure that you adhere to the proper tense in your articles, and please note that Picard is not the same thing as Picard. They both go to very different places. Make sure that you're using the correct links when you edit. Using the Preview button will help you ensure that you have the correct links. -- sulfur 16:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC)